1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a current carrying member exiting a molded housing, and to a combination including such support and a molded housing formed for holding such support. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved supports and combinations of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pursuant to the duty of candor and good faith toward the Patent and Trademark Office, as set forth at 37 CFR 1.56, the following United States Patents may be material to the examination of this application. Although applicant does not admit that a novelty search has in fact been performed, such patents were called to his attention by virtue of a search performed on his behalf.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,928,066 Gordon March 8, 1960 3,793,607 Smith et al. Feb. 19, 1974 3,848,161 Clement Nov. 12, 1974 4,042,289 Heinonen et al. Aug. 16, 1977
Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,066 relates to an electrical terminal block of high dielectric material, such as molded nylon. One side of the block contains a plurality of protruding, partially cylindrical tongues; the opposite side of the block contains a like plurality of partially cylindrical recesses. Each recess and each cylinder has a cross-section which defines an interrupted circle having an arc greater than 180 degrees. A pair of blocks, thus, are forced together. Disassembly is achieved by pulling apart. Disadvantageously, it is not designed for supporting a current carrying terminal bar that exits a molded housing. It is not designated for permitting electrical connection at the top or bottom, as desired, by means of the support itself becoming an intermediary current carrying member when the connection may be on the bottom.
Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,607, in part, discloses a contact including a hole, a projection on one side thereof, and two projections on the opposite side thereof. Disadvantageously, there is no suggestion for supporting a terminal bus, nor for providing electrical connection to top or bottom (or front or back). Further, there is no suggestion in Smith et al. of three slots in a housing, with two slots oriented in one direction, and the third slot oriented in the opposite direction.
Clement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,161, in part, discloses molded supports for a pair of bus bars. However, the supports do not provide for electrical connection therewith. There is no suggestion relating to the support of a terminal bar which exits a housing.
Heinonen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,289, relates to a plug contact device intended for mounting on circuit cards. Tips of contact springs are received by slits in an insulated body. Disadvantageously, there is no suggestion for supporting a terminal bar that exits from a housing. There is no suggestion to permit electrical connection from top and bottom.